


cold

by preathrights



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cold, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathrights/pseuds/preathrights
Summary: Christen is sick.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there is any misspelling/grammar
> 
> I hope you like it. :)

A massive sneeze echoed throughout the apartment and Christen walked out of her room, blowing her nose, her eyes red and watery, and her face flushed.

Tobin frowned. "Honey, did you just sneeze?"

"I did it, it's nothing," Christen sneezed again, so hard that for a moment Tobin thought she might fall. "I've taken my cold meds, but they still haven't worked." Her voice was hoarse and she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

Christen didn't have many colds, but when she did, they were really bad. Tobin always told Christen that she should worry less about caring for everyone around her and try to take better care of herself.

"Nothing, huh?" Tobin crossed the room in four long strides, ignoring the possibility of germs floating around the gigantic sneezes from her wife's, and pressed the back of her hand against Christen's forehead. "Did you take your temperature?"

"It's just a little bit taller than normal." At best, it was a half-hearted protest. "Come on babe! We'll be late if we don't move."

"The only place you're going to go is back in bed."

"But…"

"Don't even try to convince me you're okay. It wouldn't be good for you to go, and Stoney won't appreciate you sneezing all over the place, spreading your germs to the whole team. I know you like to share, but I'm pretty sure we all prefer keep your cold to yourself," taking Christen by the shoulders, Tobin turned her around and gave her a gentle push in the direction of her bedroom. “Rest, cold medicines, hot tea with honey; you know the exercise, it shouldn't need me to tell you".

"But.." Christen tried to turn around and head in the opposite direction again.

"No buts, Press. bed". 

"If I'm not going, should I call Casey?"

"Your cold must be clogging your brain, I'll go to training, I can inform Stoney when she arrives."

"Oh.. well".

"And don't even think about coming later, you will stay home until your fever subsides and you have stopped sneezing, understood?" 

Christen leaned in. "Yes, Tobs" she replied as she rolled her eyes with a little smile.

"Well," Tobin pressed a kiss to Christen's nose. "This is what you get for doing yoga on the balcony."

"Sorry but the view was amazing."

"Don't be, go back to bed and feel better soon, you know I'm going to miss you like crazy, no matter what's going on in the field, it's always better when you're with me."

Smiling at her wife, Christen opened her mouth to say something, but sneezed into Tobin's face instead.

“If I catch a cold, I blame you. Now go to bed and you can text me if you need anything. "

"Thanks, Tobs."

"Hey, you dragged me across the floor and you took care of me the last time I had a bad cold, I owe you.. I do it too because I love you Chris."

"I love you too Tobs."


End file.
